runaway hero
by talonshadow
Summary: Dick has escaped the clutches of his cruel father and uncle only to be left out on the streets of Bludhaven. Spotted by the cops he is forced to live in a boy's home but after saving Nightwing life as Shadow, Nightwing decides to ask Shadow to join the team but what happens when Deadpool wants his son back?
1. Chapter 1

To finally belong

**Shadow is Dick Wilson (Dick Grayson) son of Deadpool and nephew to Deathstroke. I now Deadpool is a MARVEL character but I thought it be cool to have a mercenary family. Nightwing is Terry Mcginnis **

**Summary: **Dick has escaped the clutches of his cruel father and uncle only to be left out on the streets of Bludhaven. Spotted by the cops he is forced to live in a boy's home but after saving Nightwing life as Shadow, Nightwing decides to ask Shadow to join the team but what happens when Deadpool wants his son back?

'Blah' – thoughts

"Blah" – talking

'_Blah' _- dreams

Chapter one

**Shadows POV **

'Run, run and don't stop until your legs give out' was my only thought right now. I was currently running through my father's secret headquarters right now with all his men after me. I couldn't allow myself to get caught. Not now when I'm so close to escaping.

"SHADOW STOP THIS!" I heard my uncle Deathstroke scream as he ran after me and that's when I got scared. Deathstroke and my father are the ones that taught me everything I know but when I saw the exit rout and all my fears melted away only to be replaced but pure determination. Alarms sounded all around me but soon faded as I ran further away from the HQ. I let out a disbelieving laugh as I finally reached the city of Bludhaven. 'I made it! I actually made it!' Only then did I relies how tired I was.

I needed clothes and food. Right now as much as I hated the idea I had to steal them. I walked passed a street of shops and kept a look out for something I might like. I walked past a clothes store and spotted a black hoodie, black pants and a band t-shirt. After punching the glass window and successfully shattering the glass I quickly got dress out of my Shadow uniform. I eventually got some food and water then wondered through the alley ways looking for a place to spend the rest of the night. I was interrupted when I heard sirens. I looked to make sure that they weren't after me.

"Hey kid! What are you doing out here so late? It isn't safe even with Nightwing around." The police officer asked while getting out of his car.

I don't know why but I panicked and ran. I turned around to see if the cop was chasing me and unfortunately he was.

"This is Officer Blake. I found another run away and he's trying to make a runner" he talked into his radio.

I kept running down the alley way but my path was blocked off by another cop car. I stopped running knowing I was already caught.

"Put your hands on head and get on your knees kid. We ain't gonna hurt you we're just gonna take you down to the station, get some forms filled and sent you to a new home." He said calmly and I complied.

**At the station **

"Alright kid I'm just going to ask you some questions ok?" a female officer said and I just nodded my head. "Can you tell me your name, age, date of birth and the names of your parents?" "My name is Derek Archer, I'm 14 years old, my D.O.B is the 1st of June 1997 and…I… don't have any." I answered back. "Ok I'm just going to make some phone call and fill out some form and you'll be off to your new home" she said as she left. Luckily I had faked the documents concerning Derek Archer. I sat there just reflecting on what has happened in my life so far. 'I escaped my abusive father and combat obsessed uncle only to land myself in a boy's home. How great.'

**2 months later**

**Nightwing's POV**

I am so tired right now I feel like I'm about to drop. The mission with the team was a complete failure and I still had patrol in Bludhaven and to top it off I've got to come to the cave early tomorrow for a training session for the team. Not to mention the mission briefing.

"Alright team hit the showers and head home we'll continue the briefing tomorrow morning after training" I said as the all climbed out of the Bio ship. "Hey Nightwing are you coming to Gotham or are you going to Bludhaven tonight?" I heard robin ask me "I'm heading to Bludhaven tonight for patrol." I answer back. I walked to the zeta tubes and instantly I was walking out of a phone booth in Bludhaven. I was hoping there would only be little things tonight like muggings but that hope died when I heard gunshot fire through the air at a warehouse nearby. I made my way towards the warehouses, jumping from roof top to roof top and stopped only when I reached it. I looked down and saw Simon Anderson, one of the biggest drug lords in Bludhaven. This is going to be a long night.

**I'll update soon to all you reader out there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's POV**

It been 2 _freaking _months and I still haven't got my life together yet and being at the boys' home wasn't getting any better. At first I thought I was getting pushed around by the older boys because I was the new kid but apparently that wasn't the case. I had also been doing some research as both Shadow and Derek Archer on Nightwing. You can call it a passing curiosity. I probably wouldn't admit this to anyone but I kind of looked up to him even though I had never actually never net him before. I guess I just respected the work he did in Bludhaven and I liked how he stood for everything my father hated.

It was getting late so I made my way back to my dorm room which I shared with 7 other boys aged between the ages 14-17. I was the youngest in my dorm and because of that the rest of the boys made it their responsibility to make my life a living hell. The moment I reached my bunk I knelt down and quickly removed the loose floor boards and started to prepare my uniform for tonight's stake out. I made sure I had all my weapons which included my katana, shurikens, and dagger, mini cross bow with the arrows and a 9mm pistol with the silencer. Everything was ready to go but I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Tonight was the night of the biggest drug deal of the year and there's no doubt it going to get very heated especially when Nightwing turns up tonight.

As I returned the floor boards I heard my _'room mates'_ approaching the dorm. I quickly finished up and jumped on my bunk.

"Well if it isn't the little freak." Mike Stilson laughed as he entered the room.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him and all his buddies. This guy has been getting on my nerve recently and if I was to stay in his presents any longer than 3 second, I might actually kill him. I smiled at that thought and preceded to think about all the ways I could torment him using all my training.

"Did you go out and have fun with your friends today…oh that's right you don't have any loser" he continued to taunt me.

"Leave me alone" I said as I glared at him

He snorted at this and the minute he opened his mouth again was the minute things got personal. "You know I just realized, no one knows why you're in a boy's home, not even the cops. So…what's your story freak? Did you get kicked out or did you make a runner, or are mommy and daddy dead?" Mike said with a smirk on his face.

HOW DARE HE BRING UP MY MOTHER! My father, I understand but he will not dishonor my mother's memory. She was the only thing that ever meant anything to me. For the next few moments I saw red. I jumped off my bed and lunged at Mike punching him in the face repeatedly. I could see the shock written all over his face. His nose was bleeding and most likely broken. I didn't stop until I heard one of the boys whisper "he's going to kill him!"

I stopped then and looked at my hands. They were shaking and covered in blood. Had I just become my father? I got up and ran through the door and I didn't stop until I was at least 50m away from the home. I walked through the park and even though it was only 3:00pm it was empty. I kept my head low and walked at a steady pace. I looked at my hands again _'what would mother say?' _ I asked myself. She would be so disappointed right now. I mindlessly walked through the park remembering the day I saw my mother die.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a beautiful spring day and all the kids were playing outside enjoying the cool breeze. All except me. I was hidden away in our basement which my father had turned into a training facility. My mother sat on the seat next to the stairs watching me and my father spar. I was 6 at the time but I was already fighting like a pro. I punched, kicked, lunged and dogged and after 1 hour of the same thing I was starting to tire. My mother realized this and looked at me with the concern showing in her eyes but unfortunately my father realized too and weakness was not tolerated in this house. He pressed his offence harder and faster until I couldn't keep up. In 10mins I was on the floor bleeding nose and lip. I had a swollen eye and a bruised check. My mother instantly ran to my aid and I hugged her tightly because at times like these I needed to know that I still had someone to live for. She returned my hug just as tight before peeling away to asses my injuries. _

_"__There is no room for weakness Richard, you are destined for great things and I will not tolerate failure" my father warned me _

_"__Please dear he is only 6 years old. She should be playing outside with the other kids his age not cooped up down here" my mother intervened _

_He glared at her then signaled me off to have a shower. I went upstairs took a shower, got dressed then came downstairs. I stood in the hallway and what I saw made my blood run cold. My father had a knife at my mother's throat and looked at me with his cold piercing eyes and said "everybody has flaws but in order to create the perfect assassin, the perfect weapon, you need to find that flaw and destroy it. Your mother is your flaw. She makes you soft, makes you weak but not anymore" my heart almost stopped beating when I saw him slit her throat, when I saw her body fall limp on the ground. _

_Tears sprung into my eyes but I refuse to them fall. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my chin and forced be to look up at him "remember no emotion equals no weakness one day you will be just like me whether you like it or not. Do you understand?" he asked and I nodded "good. I would have wanted to have to kill your mother for no reason." He said then walked away leaving me alone with my dead mother._

**_Flashback end _**

**Nightwing's POV **

I was on my afternoon run when a thought made its way into my mind. With Wally and Artemis off the team and kaldur on break we need new team members. But it's not every day you walk into teenage superheroes and say _'hi want to join a team of teenage superheroes?' _I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into what looked like a 14 year old boy who I had managed to knock to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I apologized

He didn't say anything but if looks can kill I would be dead 20 times over. I assessed him for any injuries and I noticed the small cut at the side of his head gushing with blood.

"Darn kid your bleeding. Here let me help" I said as I pulled out a tissue from my pocket and dabbed it on his forehead. He immediately winced away before he looked up with a look of realization in his eyes then he relaxed a little.

"D…don't touch me!" he stuttered.

"Let me walk you home. Do your parents know you're here?" I asked.

His expression softened but not by much. He was really guarded. I wonder what happened to this kid. He looked no older than 14. Kids his age are supposed to be riding skateboard and hanging around in packs. I don't know why but I suddenly felt over protective of this kid.

"My parents are dead. I live in a boy's home not far from here" he said looking down at his feet and I instantly felt sorry for him. I walked him back to the boy's home and when we arrived at the front gate we were greeted by an old lady who looked really mad.

"There you are you devil child!" she hissed at him

"Mike Stilson is in the infirmary because you!" he screamed at him before turning to me with a sickly sweet smile "I'm sorry if this boy disturbed you sir. It won't happen again" he said as he grabbed the boy from the back of his collar dragging him into the house.

Poor kid. I glared daggers at the back of her head. I it had not been for Bruce I would be in a mess. I walked home replaying the events of today in my head. Darn I forgot to ask for his name. I can't explain why I felt this way but I knew I had to help this kid. He was almost like a mystery I couldn't solve. I walked into my apartment and got dressed in my uniform then made my way to the nearest zeta tube.

**Time Skip 12:36pm **

**Shadows POV **

I stood at the edge of the roof watching everything play out. I was in uniform, armed and ready to go. I had my Katana strapped on my back, my dagger was strapped to my thigh and all my shurikens were in a hidden pocket in my utility belt. I decided to leave my gun and cross bow behind.

As I watched the scene play out through my binoculars I realized there were more henchmen than I had expected to see. After another 10mins of watching the scene unfold Nightwing arrived. Finally some action! I adjusted my mask and pulled on the hood attached to my cape.

I watch as Nightwing gracefully took down as many henchmen but I knew that soon he would be out numbered. I watched the henchmen surround him. This was my opportunity to strike so I jumped through the roof of the building which was made off glass. I pulled out my katana and began to dodge bullets or block them.

**Nightwing's POV **

Darn! I'm surrounded. At times like these I wish I had stayed in bed. I started to look around for a way out until I heard the glass from the roof top shatter and someone jump in. I admit, I was surprised by this especially since he was a just a kid! He wore a full black outfit with a cape and hood. He was holding a katana in his hands and looked like he was ready to attack.

The sound of gun fire brought me back to reality but even though I was still fighting I watched the kid. His skill was amazing and the way he wielded the katana, it was almost like he was cutting the bullets in half. His combat style wasn't like Batman's, it was more brutal but just as effective. Soon enough we had all the henchmen rounded up and all the dealers were in handcuffs and that when I decided to approach this hero.

"Um… thanks for the save but who are you?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm Shadow. It nice to finally meet you." He answered

"I've never seen you before so I'm going to assume you're new to the hero business" I said with a knowing smirk

"Yeah you could say that" he said looking down. I could tell he was trying to hide a blush.

I chuckled at this. "Kid…how would you like to join the Young Justice Team?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow's POV**

It had been 5 week ever since Nightwing had offered me a spot on the team and they were the best five weeks of my life. I had grown really close to Nightwing over time and I've even been on patrol with. After the first two weeks I managed to figure out that his name was Terry McGinnis and that he was adopted by multi- millionaire Bruce Wayne. After reveling what I learn to him, he made me swear not to tell anyone. He even invited me on patrol with him a few times and on some occasions I spent the night as his apartment. I felt like he was the only person I could trust so a few days ago I decided to reveal my Identity to him.

**Flashback**

_We had just finished patrolling the city and returned to Nightwing's apartment. I plonked myself on his couch and stretched my legs. We were both still in our uniforms and were really tired. I was about to make myself comfortable but then he asked a question that made me freeze._

_"__Who are you? I mean what's your name? What's your story?" he asked with a hint of curiosity_

_"__It doesn't matter" I replied hoping that he would drop the subject_

_"__Come on! You know who I am and I trust you enough to keep my secret so why can't you trust me? He asked with a brief look of hurt in his eyes._

_"__Richard Wilson" I whispered shamefully _

_"__Wilson? I know that name…" he said trying to spark a memory_

_"__I'm sure you and your friend in the Justice League know Wade and Slade Wilson" I hinted_

_He looked at me with wide eyes after finally making the connection. "How are you related to them?"_

_"__Wade is my father and Slade is my uncle. Whilst my father was doing business my uncle took the liberty of training me since I could walk and on some occasions my father would personally train me but I ran away. I didn't want to be bad! I don't want to inherit my father's place as king of the underworld! I just wanted to be like the other kids. I wanted to have a real childhood but I couldn't even speak without permission! And every time I screwed up I would cop the beating of my life! I didn't…I couldn't live like that." I said and looked down again. Tears sprung in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I realized that Nightwing would never accept me now that he knew that my father and uncle rule the criminal underworld._

_"__I understand if you never want to see me again. Most people stay as far away from me as possible just to avoid any contact with my family" I said _

_I fully expected him to look at me with disgust but to my surprise he pulled me into a tight hug and said "your family doesn't own or deserve you and even though it's only been 5 weeks I see you as my little brother." He said and for the first time in 8 years I let myself cry. _

**Flashback end **

I was sitting on Terry's couch when he approached me and asked "so when am I going to get to show you off to the team?" he asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

I shifted my feet uneasily "I don't think me meeting the team is a good idea" I said slowly

"Why not?"

"Because it could put them in danger! What if my father finds out? He would sent all his men to kill both us and the team or worse he could sent my uncle!" I said trying my best not to sound frantic.

"And that's exactly why you should join. Your family would never think you would join the Justice society so they would never think to look there and the team is a covert team meaning our job is to do the job without people knowing we did it" Nightwing argued

"I still don't think it's a good idea" I didn't like this one bit.

"Just think about it. I'm going to the cave. I have to debrief the team for their mission. Get some rest and don't put too much pressure on your arm." He said as he started to get up.

I had forgotten all about my arm. I had injured it on patrol last night. Soon enough I had started to drift off into sleep.

**Nightwing's POV**

I made my way to the cave and as soon as I entered the kitchen I bombarded with questions from the team.

"Hey Nightwing! Who's that kid you work with?"

"Do you have a sidekick?"

"Is he joining the team?"

"What's his name?"

"Can we meet him?"

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked overwhelmed by all the commotion

"Just watch" robin said as he flicked on the news report.

"_This is Rebecca Hudson coming to you from Bludhaven City. Not long ago Nightwing and what seems to be his new 'Sidekick' stopped another robbery at Bludhaven National Bank. Nightwing and the mysterious hooded hero seem to be working together more and more often. They have been spotted working side by side at multiple locations throughout the city so we ask are selves did Bludhaven gain another hero or is this just a temporary alliance?" _

I stared at the T.V in shock. I didn't think it would be all over the media.

"So who is he?" Batgirl asked impatiently.

"Shadow. He's a friend who help me with my patrol sometimes."

"Is he joining the team?" Beast Boy asked eagerly

"I'm trying to get him to but he seems reluctant."

"Can you bring over to the cave? Just so we can meet him."

"Yeah I will next week after all he seems like he could do with some friends his age."

"He kind of reminds me of Batman" Batman walked in the moment Bart said that.

"Nightwing we need to talk." And that's when I knew I was in big trouble


End file.
